


Heart To Heart

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an e season 3, Avonlea School, Comfort, F/M, Fire, Gen, Justice, Kissing, Love, Shirbert, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: The school's burning but Gilbert & Anne talk about feelings.
Relationships: Anne Blythe & Shirley Blythe, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 12





	Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone thank you all for reading my stories it means a lot to me.  
Im loving Anne with an E season 3 sorry for any spoilers.

Gilbert and Anne rushed to the schoolhouse which was ablaze with fire. Anne wanted to run inside to save the school but Gilbert was holding her back.“Anne, you can’t go inside you’ll get hurt.” Anne didn’t care as she struggled against Gilbert she wanted to save the school. “I have to help save the school, the printing press please let me go Gilbert.” Gilbert held on to Anne with all his might there was no way he was letting her run inside that school building.  
“NO! I can’t lose you, Anne, I love you stop please listen to me the others are here with the fire wagon.” 

She didn’t know when it happened but she stopped struggling and stared at Gilbert. “You love me, I'm I have no words to say.” Gilbert wanted to smile but the timing didn’t  
feel right as the school was on fire.“I’ve always loved you, we’ll talk about this later let’s go a help ok.”  
Anne was in full agreement as she kissed Gilbert on the cheek they ran together to the fire wagon to help the others put the fire out.  
A few hours later the school fire was out the building was burnt but it hadn’t fallen down the inside was destroyed. Everyone else had left to get some much-deserved rest.  
Gilbert and Anne remain behind looking at the school standing side by side Gilbert held Anne’s hand. 

“I can’t believe!!! this we have to find out how this happens?” The printing press is gone we don’t have a school anymore.” The sadness resounded in her voice  
Gilbert turned to Anne as a single tear fell down her cheek. “We will figure it out, I bet it was those man who didn’t want us doing the paper.  
Anne, I promise you there will be justice for this, remember you have me the rest of us you are not alone.” Gilbert's words gave her comfort she turned to face him as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. “I love you Gilbert, I'm sorry it’s taken me so long to say it. I want to be with you but I'm scared about Winnie, about you leaving everything.” Everything clicked for Gilbert about why Anne had been acting strange since the fair it made him feel terrible. “Anne, I'm not courting Winnie she’s nice and a friend but that’s all she is I want you.”

She smiled moving closer to him they both leaned into each other placing a kiss upon their lips. It was like a scene from a movie it felt so magical Gilbert’s lips felt so soft on her own.  
A few moments later they broke about still holding hands just starring at each other. “Anne - Shirley Cuthbert could I would I be able to court you.” Anne's heart was pounded mind was reeling thoughts flying everywhere she was so happy. “Yes, Gilbert Blythe you may start courting me, despite the school, I'm so happy right now.”

It was a beautiful moment one they would remember for the rest of their lives. Even though the school was burnt they  
could rebuild but Anne was determined to get justice done.

There are times when I don't know where I stand  
You make me feel like I'm a boy and not a man  
There are times when you don't give me a smile  
I lie awake at night and worry for a while  
It's OK, 'cause I know  
You shine even on a rainy day  
I can find your halo  
Guides me to wherever you fall  
If you need a hand to hold  
I'll come running, because

You and I won't part till we die  
You should know  
We see eye to eye, heart, to heart  
There are times when I cry, 'cause you shed no tears  
Your mind's so far away, but your body's right here  
There are times when I just walked out your door  
And though I'd never get to see you anymore.  
It's OK, 'cause I know  
You shine even on a rainy day  
And I can find your halo  
Guides me to wherever you fall  
If you need a hand to hold  
I'll come running, because  
You and I won't part till we die  
You should know  
We see eye to eye, heart, to heart  
Oh Sometimes  
Oh sometimes  
Oh sometimes  
Oh  
Wherever you fall  
If you need a hand to hold  
I'll come running, because  
You and I won't part till we die  
You should know  
We see eye to eye, heart to heart


End file.
